moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Finney
| Occupation= Actor | Active Years= 1958–present | Notable Roles= Tom Jones (1963) Scrooge (1970) Annie (1982) }} Albert Finney (born 9 May 1936) is an English actor. He appeared in films such as Tom Jones, Scrooge (1970), Annie (1982), Monsters Inc., Erin Brockovich, Big Fish, The Bourne Ultimatum and Skyfall. Early life Add here Career Add here Filmography Sleeping Beauty (1959) - (voice) Ride Lonesome (1959) - (voice) Face of the Fugitive (1959) - (voice) The Entertainer (1960) - Mick Rice Saturday Night and Sunday Morning (1960) - Arthur Seaton The Magnificent Seven (1960) - (voice) The Great Escape (1963) - (voice) Tom Jones (1963) - Tom Jones Night Must Fall (1964) - Danny Two for the Road (1967) - Mark Wallace Cool Hand Luke (1967) - (voice) Charlie Bubbles (1968) - Charlie Bubbles The Picasso Summer (1969) - George Smith Scrooge (1970) - Ebenezer Scrooge Gumshoe (1971) - Eddie Ginley Blazing Saddles (1974) - (voice) Murder on the Orient Express (1974) - Hercule Poirot The Towering Inferno (1974) - (voice) The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother (1975) - Man In Opera Audience (Uncredited cameo) The Duellists (1977) - Fouche Halloween (1978) - (voice) Mad Max (1979) - (voice) The In-Laws (1979) - (voice) The Muppet Movie (1979) - (voice) Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979) - (voice) Caddyshack (1980) - (voice) Loophole (1981) - Daniels Chariots of Fire (1981) - (voice) Excalibur (1981) - (voice) History of the World: Part I (1981) - (voice) Wolfen (1981) - Dewey Wilson Blow Out (1981) - (voice) Looker (1981) - Dr. Larry Roberts Time Bandits (1981) - (voice) Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior (1981) - (voice) Annie (1982) - Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks Blade Runner (1982) - (voice) Shoot the Moon (1982) - George Dunlap The Dark Crystal (1982) - (voice) The Right Stuff (1983) - (voice) The Dresser (1983) - Sir Under the Volcano (1984) - Geoffrey Firmin The Bounty (1984) - (voice) Conan the Destroyer (1984) - (voice) Missing in Action (1984) - (voice) Revenge of the Nerds (1984) - (voice) Red Dawn (1984) - (voice) The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984) - (voice) Dune (1984) - (voice) Brazil (1985) - (voice) Ladyhawke (1985) - (voice) Lifeforce (1985) - (voice) Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome (1985) - (voice) Explorers (1985) - (voice) Labyrinth (1986) - (voice) Platoon (1986) - (voice) Invaders from Mars (1986) - (voice) Big Trouble in Little China (1986) - (voice) The Golden Child (1986) - (voice) The Mission (1986) - (voice) Over the Top (1987) - (voice) Orphans (1987) - Harold Spaceballs (1987) - (voice) Bloodsport (1988) - (voice) Willow (1988) - (voice) Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) - (voice) Mac & Me (1988) - (voice) They Live (1988) - (voice) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) - (voice) Leviethan (1989) - (voice) Next to Kin (1989) - (voice) Back to the Future: Part II (1989) - (voice) Tango & Cash (1989) - (voice) Spaced Invaders (1990) - (voice) Miller's Crossing (1990) - Leo O'Bannon Young Guns II (1990) - (voice) Dances with Wolves (1990) - (voice) Total Recall (1990) - (voice) Out for Justice (1991) (voice) Thelma & Lousie (1991) - (voice) Point Break (1991) - (voice) The Last Boy Scout (1991) - (voice) The Playboys (1992) - Hegarty Unforgiven (1992) - (voice) Rich in Love (1993) - Warren Odom Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) - (voice) Benny & Joon (1993) - (voice) The Browning Version (1994) - (voice) A Man of No Importance (1994) - Alfred Byrne The Pagemaster (1994) - (voice) Timecop (1994) - (voice) Maverick (1994) - (voice) Just Case (1995) - (voice) French Kiss (1995) - (voice) Die Hard With a Vengeance (1995) - (voice) Species (1995) - (voice) Showgirls (1995) - (voice) 12 Monkeys (1995) - (voice) Broken Arrow (1996) - (voice) Nostromo (1996) - Dr. Monyghan Eraser (1996) - (voice) Washington Square (1997) - Dr. Austin Sloper Conspiracy Theroy (1997) - (voice) The Man Knew Too Little (1997) -(voice) The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) - (voice) Soldier (1998) - (voice) The Matrix (1999) - (voice) Breakfast of Champions (1999) - Kilgore Trout Simpatico (1999) - Simms Fight Club (1999) - (voice) Erin Brockovich (2000) - Ed Masry Gladiator (2000) - (voice) Traffic (2000) - White House Chief of Staff The Art of War (2000) - (voice) Delivering Milo (2001) - Elmore Dahl Swordfish (2001) - (voice) Monsters Inc. (2001) - (voice) The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) - (voice) Half Past Dead (2002) - (voice) The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) - (voice) Big Fish (2003) - Edward Bloom, Sr. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the Kings (2001) - (voice) Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Gaspar LeMargue (Uncredited) National Treasure (2004) - (voice) The Amityville Horror (2005) - (voice) Corpse Bride (2005) - Finis Everglot (voice) V for Vendetta (2005) - (voice) A Good Year (2006) - Uncle Henry Skinner Little Miss Sunshine (2006) - (voice) Firewall (2006) - (voice) Amazing Grace (2006) - John Newton The Departed - (2006) - (voice) Blood Diamond (2006) - (voice) 300 (2006) - (voice) The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) - Dr. Albert Hirsch Before the Devil Knows You're Dead (2007) - Charles Hanson TMNT (2007) - (voice) I Am Legend (2007) - (voice) Fool's Gold (2008) - (voice) The Day with Earth Stood Still (2008) - (voice) Get Smart (2008) - (voice) Marley & Me (2008) - (voice) Watchmen (2009) - (voice) Fame (2009) - (voice) Where the Wild Things Are (2009) - (voice) Ninja Assassin (2009) - (voice) Planet 51 (2009) - (voice) Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (2009) - (voice) Sherlock Holmes (2009) - (voice) The Book of Eli (2010) - (voice) Knight and Day (2010) - (voice) Inception (2010) - (voice) Gulliver's Travelers (2010) - (voice) Unknown (2011) - (voice) Sucker Punch (2011) - (voice) Wrath of the Titans (2012) - (voice) Battleship (2012) - (voice) The Bourne Legacy (2012) - Dr. Albert Hirsch Ted (2012) - (voice) Skyfall (2012) - Kincade The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) - (voice) Broken City (2013) - (voice) Jack and the Giant Slayer (2013) - (voice) R.I.P.D. (2013) - (voice) Gurdage Match (2013) - (voice) The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) - (voice) Non-Stop (2014) - (voice) A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) - (voice) The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Aemies (2014) - (voice) Mas Max: Fury Road (2015) - (voice) Ted 2 (2015) - (voice) The Walk (2015) - (voice) Creed (2015) - (voice) The Revenant (2015) - (voice) Finding Dory (2016) - (voice) Video Games Professor Layton and the Curious Village (2007) - (voice) Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (2007) - (voice) Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (2008) - (voice) External links *Albert Finney on Wikipedia Category:1936 births Category:Living people Category:English film actors Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:English male film actors Category:English male voice actors